1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally in the field of sporting or athletic training equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to training equipment for sports with sticks, rackets or bats. Most particularly, the invention is especially adapted for use as a training aid in connection with a shaft of a lacrosse stick.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Lacrosse is a sport that is most popular in North America and was the first team sport in America, dating back to the 17th century. It is also currently the fastest growing sport in the United States. The number of players on the field depends on the league, particularly, ten players for men's field; six players for men's box or twelve players for women's field.
All three types of lacrosse use a conventional lacrosse stick 100, as seen best in FIG. 1, comprising a netted plastic head 104 which is about 12 inches long and 7 inches wide at the top, narrowing down to about 4 inches at the bottom, which is affixed atop a free end 22 of a shaft 20 having a polygonal latitudinal cross-section. The object of the lacrosse game is to pass around a solid rubber ball, that is about 2¼ inches in diameter, from player to player until one player has an opening or an opportunity to aim and shoot the ball toward the goal. Each goal is worth a point. The harder and faster the shot, the better the chances of scoring. Thus, increasing shooting and passing speed is the goal of every player. Similarly, it is the aim of the goalie to increase the speed of their catching motions, to enable them to better prevent the ball from entering the goal.
It is therefore, advantageous, to provide a training aid which can help a player improve their skills and particularly, for example, their shooting, passing and/or catching speeds.